


Picture Perfect

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cell Phones, Conversations, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Muscles, One Shot, Pictures, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Ryuji: akira?The phone vibrated, bringing him back down to Earth. He started typing back.Akira: im horny nowRyuji: WHAT?Ryuji: FOR REAL?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my AkiraxRyuji bullsh*t. This one inspired me as I thought of Ryuji taking a selfie for progress pictures as he works out more.

Ever since Akira returned back home to Inaba, he’s been reduced back to his reserved and quiet self. His parents were their same stoic selves (if anything, they resented his return), his classmates still murmuring rumors to one another that the ‘criminal’ returned, and he still didn’t have any of his old friends even when his name was cleared from his crime.

It sucked.

He missed the busy and bustling downtown life of Tokyo. He missed the attic in LeBlanc he inhabited for his probation. He missed his caretaker Sojiro, who was more of a parent than his actual ones, and the smell of coffee and curry he created. He missed the exhilarating feeling of being a Phantom Thief and being the leader of the group, no less. He missed the friends he made along the way, who were also his comrades in stealing hearts of wicked adults.

But most of all…

He misses his best friend turned boyfriend, Ryuji Sakamoto.

The first friend he ever made when he arrived to Tokyo. His right hand man in the Phantom Thieves. And of course, his first ever serious relationship.

A few days before Akira had to leave, both boys wanted to make a long distance relationship work between them. They’ve been successful for the most part as they’ve texted each other and done video calls to keep in contact. However, it wasn’t the same without having the presence of the other next to him.

Akira desperately misses the friendly and intimate touches Ryuji had given him over his stay at Tokyo. No arm slung over his shoulders, no sitting close to each other when playing video games, no legs sprawled on his lap on the attic couch when they read manga, no cuddles at night, no reassuring hugs from his strong body, and definitely no kisses.

The raven haired boy sighed in his bed. “Just one more year, Kurusu.” He said quietly to himself. It was 9:30PM and Akira was bored out of his mind. He had already finished his homework and done his chores for the day. He also just finished his video call with Ryuji and he misses him already. His parents wouldn’t be home for another two hours or so as they’re working overtime. The raven haired teen swears to move back to Tokyo, his true home, after graduating his final year of high school here.

He turns to lie on his side trying to get comfy. He didn’t have a body pillow or Ryuji to cuddle with at night, which made him a bit lonely. Akira craved Ryuji’s warmth again and Ryuji admitted that he misses Akira by his side as well.

*Pi Pi Pi*

Akira turned around and reached for his phone and picked it up, expecting it to be either Ann, Ryuji, or Futaba. Those three have been keeping up with him the most but he texts Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru when he has the chance. He sees that Ryuji texted him, his heart swelling with excitement.

Ryuji: u still awake?

Akira: Yeah. Miss u already :(

Ryuji: we just ended our video call babe lol

Ryuji: but yea miss u a lot too

Akira: whats up? Something wrong?

Ryuji: nothin serious

Ryuji: just missed ya

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

Akira: And you said I’m the clingy one

Ryuji: u are tho

Ryuji: forgot to mention too, been going to the gym more often

Ryuji: kinda sucked not havin ya spot for me

Akira: You can ask other guys to take that role for me, you know

Akira: It’s not gonna break my heart or anything

Akira: *crying emoji* *heartbreak emoji*

Ryuji: drama queen

Akira: *princess emoji*

Akira: But really, just ask someone else to spot for you. I’d hate myself for being the reason you didn’t get a full workout in.

Ryuji: I did have someone spot for me

Ryuji: just didn’t feel right that it wasn’t u

Akira: D’aaawwwww *three heart emojis*

Ryuji: gettin gains aint the same without u

Akira: I try to squeeze in some home workouts when I can

Akira: I aspire to have a sexy bod as my boyfriend

Ryuji: okay thats bullshit and u know it

Ryuji: the last time ur shirt was off ur abs were more toned than mine

The raven haired boy took a second and lifted his shirt, tensing his abdomen to look at his abs. All the fighting in Mementos and Palaces really toned him out, no doubt his comrades too.

Akira: Okay you you’re probably right

Akira: But I still love your sexy body ;)

Ryuji: dude seriously? flirtin with me at this time of the night?

Akira: I can’t help that my boyfriend is attractive

There was a pause in the conversation and Akira noticed that Ryuji was sending something.

_Ryuji:_

Ryuji: This is attractive to you?

Akira’s eyes widened slightly, pupils dilating at the picture. Holy shit, his boyfriend looks hot as fuck. He pressed the picture to enlarge it so he could get a closer look. Ryuji’s arms were bigger now, biceps and triceps slightly bulging out. His chest more toned and his abs a bit more defined.

The last time Akira saw his boyfriend without a shirt was when they had taken their intimate session further, three days before Akira had to leave to get back home, as a moment for both of them to remember each other by to get through long distance. Ryuji had a smilar build to him; tall, lanky, but toned.

Seeing him in this picture now, he looks amazing and irresistible. The towel doesn’t leave much for the imagination. Without realizing Akira licked his lips. How he would love to have Ryuji tower over him right now. He is so glad Morgana is sleeping in the living room at the moment.

Ryuji: akira?

The phone vibrated, bringing him back down to Earth. He started typing back.

Akira: im horny now

Ryuji: WHAT?

Ryuji: FOR REAL?

Akira: would u like a boner pic?

Ryuji: NO STOP

Akira chuckled quietly in his bed. He loved pushing the blonde’s buttons. Though he does feel his pajamas getting a bit tighter due to the growth growing in his crotch.

Akira: by the way, I’ve always dreamed of having a hot guy like you sending a shirtless selfie <3

Ryuji: AKIRA STOP

Akira: did you take that picture just now?

Ryuji: no… just a few hours ago after I got home from the gym

Ryuji: wanted to keep track. U know, progress pics and shit

Akira: well I definitely see progress *heart eye emoji*

Ryuji: c’mon kira. Im nothin special

Akira: Ryuji Sakamoto. I will text you until sunrise, blowing up your phone with all the things about why I love you and why YOU are special to me.

Akira: school be damned

Ryuji: I know u will but please don’t

The former Thieves leader stifled a laugh. They texted a few more minutes until Akira could feel the sleep starting to sink in. Just as they said their final goodbyes and I Love Yous, Akira turned on his lamp and took off his shirt for a second and lowered his pajamas just below his balls. He snapped a picture of himself in bed and hard, giving the camera a dazed lustful stare. It looks good on the first try. But before he sends the picture, he’ll wait a few minutes so that Ryuji will get it when he’s sleeping.

The black haired boy wasn’t going to sleep yet. He just had enough energy to burn off and the picture Ryuji sent would be the perfect help to motivate him to burn it off. Akira got up for a second to lock his bedroom door so that Morgana doesn’t accidentally intrude on him. He lay back down and brought up the picture Ryuji sent.

Gripping his hard and throbbing cock, Akira stroked himself as he stared and took in the delicious body of Ryuji. He edged himself by switching between slow and fast strokes. His panting increased, trying to lower his volume as to not wake Morgana. Once he was close to unloading, he let go of his cock and tried to hold it back as he wanted to savor the feeling.

“Mmm… Ryuji… ah…” He said to himself quietly. Akira stroked himself again, ready to unload this time (and he did need to sleep so he can go to school in the morning). Pumping his cock faster now, his breathing became ragged. He imagined himself perched on Ryuji’s lap, his cock inside him. He grinded his ass on to the bed, pretending he was riding his boyfriend.

“Ah… Yuji!” He whined softly and he came all over his body. Akira breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. The hand that held his phone dropped to his side, tired from holding up the picture of his boyfriend.

With one last deep breath, he got up to clean himself. Luckily there was a bathroom across his room so he didn’t need to travel far. A few paper towels, sanitizing wipes, and wash of the hands with soap and he was good to go.

He put his clothes back on and slipped under the covers, content with what he just did. Before he lulled to sleep, he grabbed his phone one last time and sent the picture he took to Ryuji.

Akira: *sent a picture*

Akira: As thanks for ur shirtless pic *kissy face emoji*

Akira: Luv you Ryuji <3 goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I drew that picture myself. Still learning digital art so it's not the best looking drawing of Ryuji :(  
> Also, just imagine a bathroom background in the drawing. I was too lazy to draw one. I'm also not good with proportions so if some of Ryuji's body parts look weird in the drawing, that's why.
> 
> My thirst for that boy will be unquenched.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
